El amor no es una marcha de la victoria
by Freedom Released
Summary: [Yaoi] Todas las personas tienen un límite, y a Zoro no le hacía ninguna gracia que su novio ligara en el restaurante en el que trabajaba con todas las clientas sin importarle si él estaba ahí o no. Estaba celoso, y en ocasiones se preguntaba si realmente lo amaba. [One-Shot]


**Título:** El amor no es una marcha de la victoria ("Love isn't a victory march")

 **Autora:** Freedom Released.

 **Género:** Yaoi.

 **Clasificación:** +13.

 **Advertencias:** UA, OoC, situaciones explícitas.

 **Serie:** One Piece.

 **Pareja:** Roronoa Zoro.  & Sanji.

 **Extensión:** One-Shot/ 5.009 palabras.

 **Nota:** El título de este fic y él mismo han sido inspirados por la canción Hallelujah, os invito a que la escuchéis, hay un montón de versiones. El título es una frase de la canción.

 **Resumen:** Todas las personas tienen un límite, y a Zoro no le hacía ninguna gracia que su novio ligara en el restaurante en el que trabajaba con todas las clientas sin importarle si él estaba ahí o no. Estaba celoso, y en ocasiones se preguntaba si realmente lo amaba.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto One Piece como sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **El amor no es una marcha de la victoria**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un día como otro cualquiera Zoro volvía de su trabajo como profesor de _Kendo_ hasta un pequeño restaurante, el _Baratie_ , en el que siempre comía. Y no era casualidad ni tampoco porque la comida fuera deliciosa; que lo era. Ahí trabajaba su novio, Sanji, el ayudante del chef y la persona que heredaría tan gran negocio.

Cada día después de su trabajo se dirigía ahí a pedir su comida favorita y después irse con su pareja al piso que compartían. Como cada día entró al restaurante y vio a ese rubio de traje hablando con una de sus clientas.

Era una chica muy bien proporcionada, no tenía grandes pechos pero si unas bonitas piernas que se dejaban ver gracias a que vestía un short ajustado. Tenía el pelo largo y marrón, enmarcándole la cara de tez más bien morena que seguramente se debía a causa de muchas horas en la playa tomando el sol.

Zoro arrugó el ceño al ver los ojos de enamorado que llevaba el rubio con solo mirar a la chica que estaba sonrojada tocándose la cara con una de sus delicadas manos. Se sentó en una de las mesas libres al lado de ventana y siguió con la mirada a su chico que no paraba de dedicarle piropos y halagos a aquella muchacha.

Por raro que pareciera, esas escenas no le sorprendían. No era raro llegar y encontrase ese tipo de situaciones para con su pareja. Siempre era igual y quizá esa era una de las razones por las que se estaba planteando no volver a comer en ese lugar.

" _Tsk… Mírala, tan delicada, proporcionada y supuestamente hermosa. ¿Cómo competir con eso?"_ Su cara denotaba un gran disgusto mirando como el rubio la trataba. Ciertamente podría considerarse estúpido que él que está saliendo con un hombre tenga celos de una mujer, cualquier otro pensaría que era un controlador. Lo que muchos no sabían era en qué condiciones estaba saliendo con esa persona.

Sanji le había dejado claro muchas veces que no era homosexual. Que él no se sentía atraído por los hombres, que le gustaban las mujeres, pero que él solo era una excepción que no alcanzaba a comprender. Eso lejos de aliviarlo, lo preocupaba. Salir con alguien así que no acepta su condición era peligroso. Y no solo porque en algún momento pudiera cambiar de opinión, sino por la incertidumbre que cada día lo embargaba. Sin saber si podía fiarse de los sentimientos del cocinero por él. Hasta a veces se preguntaba si no estaba jugando con sus sentimientos.

No, Sanji no era de esa clase de personas que jugarían con sentimientos ajenos. Pero esa incertidumbre le estaba matando por dentro, se moría de celos. Cuando salían en una salida "de pareja" él siempre acababa viendo intentos del cocinero por conquistar los corazones de las chicas con las que coincidían en los sitios a los que iban. ¿Cómo fiarse entonces?

Se dio cuenta de que alguien se sentaba en su mesa, en frente a él con una sonrisa. Lo conocía perfectamente, ese sombrero de paja que siempre llevaba no pasaría desapercibido por nadie.

—Hey, Luffy.

—¡Qué pasa, Zoro! Cuánto tiempo sin verte —lo saludó ese niño con una gran sonrisa.

Monkey D. Luffy era un amigo de la infancia dos años más joven que Zoro. Aun siendo más pequeño que él, era su mejor amigo, junto con Trafalgar Law, otro amigo de la infancia. De pequeños siempre jugaban juntos, pero sus caminos se separaron en la escuela secundaria. Los llevaron a distintos institutos, pero nunca dejaron de estar comunicados. Solían quedar varias veces por semana para quedar y ponerse al corriente de todo lo que pasaba en sus vidas.

Hacía unos años habían hecho un equipo de lucha en el que habían ganado varios torneos de combates por equipos en el que incomprensiblemente y sin saber por qué Luffy era el capitán. El espadachín aún le llamaba "capitán" de vez en cuando fuera de ese ámbito, se había acostumbrado.

Una de las cosas más curiosas era que nunca se había cruzado con Sanji, por lo que desconocía de su insistencia. Él quería conocerlo, quería saber cómo era de cerca y no por las cosas que oía y veía como era el novio de su amigo, pero nunca encontraba el momento.

De cualquier manera y a día de hoy, eran las dos personas en las que Zoro más confiaba.

—Sí, mucho tiempo, desde que fuimos al concierto inaugural de Brook. —Sonrió nostálgico. Se lo habían pasado genial en el concierto. No todos podían decir que eran amigos del _Rey del Soul_ —. ¿Cómo te va con Nami?

—¡Genial! _Shishishi._ —Rio de esa manera tan peculiar que lo caracterizaba—. _Y_ a sabes, se la pasa dibujando mapas.

Nami era una peliroja que Luffy y Zoro habían conocido un día en la biblioteca cuando estaban buscando libros sobre posibles universidades a las que ir. Actualmente Nami trabajaba para el gobierno haciendo mapas náuticos para las maniobras del ejército. Nadie supo cómo esos dos pudieron enamorarse, pero pareciera que les iba bastante bien.

—¿Y tú qué tal con Sanji, Zoro? —le preguntó inocentemente.

El mayor le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, haciendo que el moreno girase su cabeza y viera el _baile de cortejo_ cual pavo real de la persona por la que estaba preguntando. En ese momento Luffy comprendió y volvió a girarse para encarar a su amigo.

—¿Seguís igual…?

Asintió, bebiendo un vaso de agua que le habían servido antes sin él darse cuenta. _"Tenía que haber pedido sake, esto no sabe a nada"_ , se dijo internamente. Por lo menos así podría tener alguna excusa de su estado de ánimo. Una pena no haberlo pensado antes.

—Debí quedarme con Robin, ¿no crees? Ella por lo menos entendería mis gestos —bromeó haciendo reír al otro—. Pero me arriesgaría a que Franky quisiera matarme.

—¡ _Shishishi_! Es verdad —admitió risueño—, pero no pararía de hablarte de las ruinas que descubrió en no sé dónde.

Eso le hizo reír. Por esas cosas le gustaba hablar con Luffy. Puede que aún fuera un adolescente con cabeza de niño, pero precisamente por eso era el más indicado para animarlo. Su inocencia daba ternura, y le hacía sonreír con cualquier tontería que soltara. Obviamente no lo decía en serio, su amiga Robin, una arqueóloga famosa, no era como la estaban pintando. Además no querían que su prometido, Franky, un constructor bastante reconocido, hiciera una mesilla de noche con sus huesos. Solo se estaban divirtiendo inocentemente con su recuerdo, hacía mucho que no la veían.

Se oyeron risas tres mesas más al fondo que llamaron su atención. Eran Sanji y esa chica que ahora se habían puesto a bailar al ritmo de la música de fondo que tenía el restaurante. Parecían pasárselo realmente bien.

Zoro gruñó por lo bajo, apretando el vaso que tenía en su mano.

—Oye, Zoro… —El pequeño vio el estado de su amigo—. No deberías preocuparte por eso, Sanji te quiere.

Al escuchar eso suspiró y dejó el vaso en la mesa. Agachó un poco la cabeza para no tener que mirar a nadie a la cara.

—¿Sabes, _capitán_? Ya no estoy tan seguro de eso.

No le escuchó nada el tono en el que su viejo amigo había confesado eso. No tenía que mirarlo demasiado para ver cómo estaba, lo conocía prácticamente más que cualquier persona y sabía que la poca paciencia que tenía —que la había alargado por Sanji— ya estaba llegando a un límite que no era bueno.

En la otra parte del restaurante, Sanji ya había parado de bailar con la chica para ponerse a trabajar de nuevo. Entró en la cocina, más contento de lo normal, para ponerse a preparar uno de los pedidos que nadie había empezado a hacer.

—Hey, Sanji, no has ido a saludar al macarra*.

"Macarra" era la manera en la que Patty, uno de los cocineros del restaurante, llamaba a Zoro por las pintas que tenía: los pendientes y las cicatrices. Al principio pensaba que pertenecía a alguna banda de vándalos.

Sanji lo miró sin comprender a qué se refería. No había visto al peliverde entrar al establecimiento.

—¿El marimo está aquí?

—Lleva aquí un buen rato. —Ahora habló Carne, otro cocinero—. Desde el momento en el que empezaste a ligar con esa muchachita bronceada.

—Oh, bueno, cuando nos vayamos a casa ya le saludaré. Las mujeres son más importantes que él.

Continuó cocinando sin decir nada más. No creía lo que él mismo había dicho, pero tenía que seguir teniendo su caballerosidad y la imagen que desde años se había ganado. No por tener ahora novio iba a cambiar esa actitud, aunque ya no pensara del mismo modo.

Patty, mezclando los ingredientes de una ensalada, se empezó a reír levemente al escuchar eso.

—Puede que hoy no quiera irse contigo.

El rubio para lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su compañero con una mezcla de incredulidad y enfado.

—¿Qué dices?

—Ha venido muy bien acompañado. Si yo fuera él no esperaría por ti y me iría con ese chico tan inocente que estaba sentado con él. —Carne se puso a reír también.

Sanji frunció el ceño.

—No digas tonterías.

—Yo también los vi —habló una vocecilla entrando en el sitio.

Los tres hombres miraron a un pequeño aprendiz que habían acogido hace unos meses: Coby. Era bastante joven, diecisiete años, tenía el cabello rosa y era algo tímido con los demás y trataba a todo el mundo con gran respeto. De todos modos, un gran profesional.

—¿Tú también, Coby?

—Sí, señor Sanji. El señor Zoro llegó solo, pero ese chico tan sonriente se sentó con él. Parecían muy cercanos, estuvieron riéndose todo el tiempo.

El hombre de traje apretó los puños. Con que ese estúpido marimo había tenido el descaro de coquetear con un chico en su propio restaurante.

Salió de la cocina y buscó con la mirada algún punto verde en establecimiento, el cual no tardó mucho en encontrar. Vio que era cierto, el espadachín estaba con un chico al que no había visto en la vida. Sonreían juntos y al parecer eran muy cercanos. Se acercó enfadado y con los puños cerrados hacia ellos, quienes dejaron de hablar al ver que alguien se acercaba a ellos.

Cuando estuvo en la mesa les dirigió una mirada furiosa. Ninguno de los dos supo por qué.

—Os divertís, ¿no? —habló con ironía.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el peliverde al ver el tono que había usado.

No por nada conocía de hace años a Sanji, conocía todas sus facetas y podía identificarlas mejor que nadie.

Luffy decidió quedarse callado, o sentía que las cosas podrían ponerse mucho peor de lo que al parecer se iban a poner. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de ese chico y no parecía muy alegra porque él estuviera ahí.

—Te agradecería que no tuvieras tanto descaro. Si vas a coquetear con alguien por lo menos no lo hagas en mi lugar de trabajo, ¡ten un poco de decencia!

Roronoa no hizo otra cosa que levantarse ante tal acusación para poder encarar al hombre. Él era unos centímetros casi imperceptibles más alto que él, por eso tuvo que mirar un poco hacia abajo cuando se levantó.

—¿Se puede saber de qué rayos estás hablando? No estoy ligando con nadie.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y _este_ quién es y qué narices hace aquí? —Señaló despectivamente al chico que permanecía sentado.

Al espadachín no le gustó nada la manera en la que llamó a su amigo. Podía estar enfadado, pero no permitiría faltas de respeto hacia su amigo y capitán, y mucho menos por una razón injustificada como esa.

—Para empezar: _este_ es mi amigo, y estaba haciéndome compañía, algo que por ahora no es un delito y que, por cierto, tú nunca haces —acusó—. Además, no eres el más indicado para decirme esto. ¡Tú te has pasado ligando con esa chica desde que he llegado! No creas que no te he visto. Dime, ¿cuál es tu excusa, cocinero del amor?

—Estaba siendo un caballero, está claro. Eres tú quien está en un restaurante de cinco estrellas con una persona riéndose como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Yo nunca lo había visto y menos contigo, ahora me dirás que es tu hermano. ¡Vamos, no me hagas reír!

Los clientes dirigieron su mirada, al parecer ya estaban empezando a levantar la voz.

—Lo que está clarísimo es que no entiendes nada... Eres tú el que anda filtreando con todas las chicas que se le cruzan por delante y ahora yo soy el malo que te engaña, ¿no? A parte, me he dado cuenta de que no me conoces en absoluto.

Cada vez gritaban y se acercaban más el uno al otro. El pequeño quería intervenir, pero no sabía cómo. Hasta se estaba echando la culpa de ello, porque por su causa esos dos se estaban peleando.

—¡Sí que te conozco! Y no me cambies de tema, si quieres ponerme los cuernos por lo menos ten algo de estilo y no lo hagas en mis narices.

Luffy negó con la cabeza. Él podría ser tonto en las cosas del amor, Nami siempre se lo decía, pero nunca llegaba a los extremos a los que esos dos estaban llegando.

—Pues mira que hasta hace nada ni te estabas enterando. Estabas muy ocupado con esa chica, qué pena que se fuera. ¿Le dijiste que eras homosexual y te dejó tirado?

—¡Yo no soy eso, y lo sabes! A mí me gustan las mujeres, no los hombres. ¡Y hasta me estoy arrepintiendo de estar contigo con esa actitud que tienes! —gritó con los ojos cerrados sin darse cuenta de que estaba repitiendo las palabras que más le dolían a Zoro.

Fue un golpe bajo y doloroso. Ahora todo estaba en silencio. Algunas personas susurraban entre ellas mirando la escena. El peliverde solo miraba a la persona que estaba en su frente con una mirada de dolor y decepción. Había repetido tantas veces esa frase que cada vez dolía más y cada vez tenía más claro de que ese muchacho no sentía nada por él.

El rubio no se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había dicho hasta que el chico al que no conocía se levantó con una mirada preocupada y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Zoro, quien lo miraba fijamente. En ese momento se dio cuenta de todo, y no era capaz de decir una palabra, ni de camuflar una disculpa. Sabía que se había pasado.

—Zoro… —musitó el chico de cabellos negros.

—Vámonos, Luffy, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí —susurró.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta de salida de ese sitio y se dirigió a ninguna parte con su amigo siguiéndolo sin decir una palabra. No quería estar ahí. Lo que más le dolió es la manera en la que había dicho todo Sanji, y que además después ni siquiera se dignara a seguirle o a decirle algo.

En el restaurante, Sanji volvió a entrar a la cocina con la mente perdida. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? No lo creía, solo estaba defendiendo su orgullo. Hacía mucho tiempo que dejaron de interesarle las mujeres para solo interesarle Zoro. Pero no podía dejarse vencer en ese momento, se sentía traicionado y no podía ceder. Ahora se arrepentía en todos los aspectos por ello.

Zeff, el jefe de cocina del restaurante, se le acercó desde su oficina. Estaba claro que todos ahí habían escuchado la discusión.

—Eres un idiota, pequeña berenjena enamorada.

—¿Qué quieres, viejo senil?

El chef sonrió.

—Insúltame todo lo que quieras, champiñón. —Odiaba ese apodo, le hacía ver como un niño. Él ya no era un niño pequeño—. Eso no cambiará lo que has hecho. Sabes que ese chico tenía razón. Tú puedes coquetear con quien te dé la gana, pero él trae a un amigo suyo y ya le montas un alboroto. ¿No crees que si alguien debe ponerse como tú te pusiste, es él?

Sanji se sorprendió ante eso. Entonces recapacitó todas sus acciones desde que había empezado a salir con Zoro. Tenían razón, todos la tenían, si alguien tenía un motivo para ponerse así era el espadachín y no él. Se había portado fatal, no había visto todo lo que el peliverde había sufrido con su actitud para con las mujeres y seguramente por eso se originó esa discusión que en otro momento no hubiera encarado de la misma manera.

Nunca lo admitiría, aunque fuera cierto.

 **.**

Pasaron tres días en los que Sanji no logró localizar a Zoro. No había ido a la casa que compartían y sus horarios no le permitían ir a verlo a la escuela de Kendo para ver si estaba allí, aunque sabiendo cómo era el muchacho, a su trabajo no faltaría casi por nada en el mundo.

Se sentía fatal, la había cagado y no sabía cómo arreglar todo lo que había ocasionado su estupidez. Para empezar debería hablar con él, pero para ello debía encontrarlo antes. Y eso era un problema.

Hasta que en una de esas tardes de interminables pedidos y platos exquisitos una persona entró al Baratie. Era el mismo chico que había estado con su novio antes de aquella fatal discusión.

—¡Tú…! —Lo señaló de igual forma que la otra vez que se habían encontrado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico que llevaba un sombrero de paja suspiró. Se recordó que esto era por el bien de todos, si no, le patearía el trasero a ese cocinero.

—Sanji, escúchame.

—No tengo por qué escucharte. Tú eres el causante de todo.

Se sintió ofendido. Él solo estaba intentando ayudar a su amigo, ¿qué quería decir eso que era el causante? No había hecho nada malo.

—¿El causante? Fuiste tú quien malinterpretó todo y no comprendió los sentimientos de Zoro.

—Cállate, no te creas que lo sabes todo. Lo conozco más que tú —se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

Lo que nunca sospechó es que esa afirmación era falsa. Luffy sonrió.

—No.

—¿Qué?

Sanji creía que ese chiquillo se estaba burlando de él, por la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Seguramente se estaba riendo de su situación.

—Eso no es verdad. Yo conozco a Zoro mucho más que tú. Es mi mejor amigo desde que íbamos en pañales, lo conozco desde antes que tú siquiera supieras de su existencia.

El rubio lo miró frunciendo el ceño. No sabía si creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero eso aclararía muchas cosas.

—¿Y qué? ¿Vienes a decirme que tú lo conoces más y que por eso eres mejor partido para él?

A Luffy podrían pintarlo como alguien tonto y despistado la mayoría de sus amigos. Y aun así todos admitían que en ciertos momentos actuaba como una persona muy madura y bastante avispada.

—Tengo novia…, por si te interesa. —Sanji ya no supo que decir a eso. Se sintió estúpido ante eso. Aunque que tuviera novia no quería decir nada—. Solo vengo a ayudar a un amigo, ¿me vas a dejar?

El otro asintió.

—Estás equivocado. Me encontré con Zoro en este restaurante ese día y me senté con él a charlar de cómo le había ido la vida. ¡Hacía prácticamente medio año que no nos veíamos, es lógico que quisiera hablar con él! Sabía quién eras en ese entonces y no me sorprendió la discusión que tuvisteis. Tu fama de andar de caballeroso con las chicas no es indiferente para nadie.

Sanji se sintió mal por ello, no sabía que se le conocía tanto y menos por esa tontería. El pequeño continuó hablando.

—Eso no es lo que a Zoro más le molesta, él es fuerte y podría aguantar ese tipo de cosas que normalmente no tendrían la menor importancia. Lo que realmente le pone así es que tú nunca le demuestres que estás con él porque lo quieres.

—¿Por qué estaría con él sino? —habló cortándole para excusarse.

El pequeño se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, soy despistado con estas cosas. Aunque recuerdo las cosas que dijiste en la discusión, no te gustan los chicos, ¿no?

" _Mierda"._ Por segunda vez en esa charla, el rubio se quedó callado sin saber qué decir. Es cierto que lo había dicho… No obstante en realidad no era así, bueno, no, claro que no. ¿Por qué estaría con un hombre sino?

—Si así fuera no tendría como novio a un hombre.

El moreno sonrió tristemente, como sintiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir. Podría no haber visto a Zoro en mucho tiempo, pero tenían amigos en común y entre los amigos siempre se contaban cosas. Por muchos secretos que tuvieran hay cosas que todos ellos sabían. Si hasta Ussop que se había ido con Kaya de vacaciones a Canadá sabía lo que estaba pasando.

—Hay gente que hace lo que sea para jugar con la gente.

—No estoy jugando con Zoro.

—Demuéstralo.

Lo miró sin entender. El pequeño levantó su sombrero y sacó de su interior —ya sabrá Dios cómo lo puso y cómo aguantó ahí— un pequeño papel y se lo entregó al mayor.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó curioso.

—Mi dirección. Zoro está en mi casa. —El cocinero levantó una ceja cuando el niño le tiró unas llaves, que supuso que serían una copia de las de la casa—. Esta noche me voy con mi novia a una conferencia sobre las fosas marinas o algo así, no tengo mucha idea, pero no voy a estar en casa. Puedes ir a hablar con él si quieres.

Luffy le sonrió y rio un poco con su típica carcajada deseándole suerte. Ya no podía hacer más, ya tuvo bastante. Y no es que le molestara que el peliverde estuviera en su casa, pero no aguantaba que lo obligara a comer algo más que no fuera carne, como sushi o ensalada. ¡Si la carne era lo mejor! Definitivamente era mejor vivir solo.

 **.**

Rondaban las once de la noche cuando Sanji encontró la dirección del muchacho. En realidad había tardado bastante en encontrar el sitio exacto. Se sintió como Zoro cuando se perdía en los supermercados, él nunca se había perdido de esa manera. Era culpa de ese tal Luffy, su letra no había quien la entendiera, debería practicar caligrafía.

Sacó la copia de la llave y abrió la puerta. La casa era pequeña, no muy colorida, y algo desordenada. Solo había una luz encendida, venía del final del pasillo. Se fue acercando a ella y su nariz empezó a detectar en el aire un pequeño tufo a alcohol. Cuando llegó vio por la puerta entreabierta a su novio tumbado en el suelo al lado de una mesa con un montón de botellas de sake vacías que seguramente ya se habría bebido.

Tomó aire con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y entró valiente para encarar al bebido.

Zoro al escuchar que alguien entraba supuso que era su amigo, así que se giró tranquilamente, pero no vio a la persona que esperaba.

—¿Qué mierdas haces tú aquí…? ¿Y cómo has entrado?

El peliverde se levantó torpemente. Había bebido mucho y aunque tenía bastante resistencia al alcohol, llevaba días así, era normal que al final le acabara pasando factura. Además, las horas que había perdido de sueño esos días no ayudaban mucho.

—Eso no importa. —Se acercó, pero el otro se alejó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?

—No lo cuento. ¿No deberías estar con alguna chica?

El rubio suspiró para sí, intentando darse paciencia para poder hacer las paces. ¿Por qué no podía ponérselo más fácil? Él también tenía su orgullo, y lo estaba dejando de lado ya estando ahí. Debería tener eso en cuenta por lo menos.

—No digas tonterías. He venido porque quiero hablar contigo por las buenas. —Se acercó más.

El espadachín lo empujó al verlo tan cerca de él. No podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Aunque él le quería y perdonaría casi todo, pero tenía un amor propio y lo que le había dicho aquel día en el restaurante le dolió. Porque eso significaba lo que muchas veces temió: no le quería. Y él no estaba dispuesto a estar al lado de una personas que no tenía sentimientos por él, o al menos no buenos.

—Lo dejaste todo muy claro, tranquilo. Puedes ir por ahí con una linda señorita que yo no te voy a detener.

Tuvo intenciones de marcharse cuando giró su cuerpo hacia una de las demás puertas que había en ese salón.

—Oh, no, marimo mierdoso. —Lo detuvo cogiéndolo del brazo y girándolo para encararlo—. Ni se te ocurra darme la espalda.

De un manotazo el más alto se zafó de su agarre, dejando sorprendido a Sanji.

—A ti ni se te ocurra tocarme.

Su voz era dura y se notaba dolida. Hacía que al rubio le doliera el pecho, no sabía si era por la dureza con la que se expresaba o por el dolor que reflejaba. Nunca quiso llegar al extremo de la persona que quería. Y lo peor era que todo eso había acabado así por su culpa, y la de nadie más. Zeff, ese Luffy… Todos tenían razón, él era el único culpable de todo esto. Nadie más.

El otro continuaba hablando:

—Lárgate de aquí. No te gustan los hombres, así que no te arrastres por uno. Estoy harto de sentir la incertidumbre de que en cualquier momento tu estúpida atracción por los pechos va a acabar diciéndote que te alejes de mí. —Sanji frunció el ceño compungido mientras veía en los ojos de su pareja una luz de tristeza—. Eres un gran hombre, cejas de sushi, pero no para mí. Vete y sal con quién quieras, pero deja de pretender jugar conmigo. Tengo mi dignidad.

Como había hecho antes de que lo detuvieran, se giró y comenzó a caminar. Esta vez, como la anterior, algo lo detuvo: Sanji lo había cogido de la camiseta por la espalda. Apoyó su cabeza en la fuerte espalda del espadachín, y en su cuerpo se podían distinguir ligeros estremecimientos.

Zoro giró un poco su cabeza para pedirle que lo soltara, mas vio algo que nunca creyó ver: estaba a punto de llorar. Y no, no estaba llorando, porque ese hombre era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse cuerdo, pero nunca lo había visto de ese modo. Tan… vulnerable.

—No puedes hacerme esto a mí —empezó a hablar con la voz ligeramente quebrada—. ¡No te lo permito! Vale, lo admito, me gustan los hombres. Joder, me gustas tú, ¿qué más pruebas quieres? Siempre he pensado, y pienso, que las mujeres son las personas a las que más hay que tenerle respeto porque por ellas el mundo es como es de hermoso por eso había que tratarlas así.

El peliverde se giró lentamente, sin intentar soltarse del agarre de Sanji, quien se quedó con las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo, muertas, y con la mirada baja, mientras continuaba hablando:

—Pero, ¿sabes? Si tuviera que elegir entre cualquier mujer y tú… Está bien, no te negaría que me lo pensaría, pero sé que siempre te escogería a ti. Porque eres la persona más importante para mí, y no quiero alejarme de ti, así que no me lo pidas; no lo haré. —El espadachín sonrió un poco, esa arrogancia y tozudez eran una de las cosas que lo habían enamorado de ese cocinero—. Sé que no debí decir lo que dije en Baratie, siento mucho eso. Estaba celoso, _oh Dios_ , me celo de cualquier hombre que se te acerque. A parte todos decían que Luffy era inocente, risueño… Todo lo que yo no soy. Me sentí inferior por un momento. Así que…

No pudo continuar la frase, porque una apasionada y a la vez suave boca no se lo permitió. Su novio lo estaba besando tan ardientemente que lo hacía estremecer. Lo tenía cogido de la cintura con ambas manos y lo pegaba lo más posible a él mientras le acariciaba esa zona con gran dominio.

Sus lenguas danzaron en un bruto baile que solo ellos sabían bailar. Hasta que como todo baile, terminó cuando la música dejó de sonar. Sin embargo, no se separaron, se quedaron con sus cuerpos pegados y con la respiración agitada.

—Gilipollas —lo insultó el mayor.

—¿Qué? —Levantó una ceja.

—Es imposible que yo prefiriera estar con cualquier otro que estar contigo.

Sanji sonrió al escuchar esa confesión con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Se sentía estúpido, parecía una tonta colegiala enamorada. Realmente estúpido.

Se volvieron a besar, ahora con más lentitud. Se saboreaban como si se hubieran olvidado del sabor del otro, cosa que nunca hicieron. Simplemente es que extrañaban demasiado esa sensación como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de sentirla de nuevo.

Se fueron moviendo hasta llegar a una de las paredes de la habitación. El más bajo quedó aprisionado entre el gran cuerpo tonificado de su novio y la fría pared color naranja. Aunque pareciera mentira, en ocasiones le encantaba que lo dominaran de esa manera.

Zoro mordió el labio inferior de Sanji y el cocinero jadeo levemente. _Amaba_ que le hiciera eso, lo ponía demasiado. Y al parecer al otro le gustaba aún más, sobre todo que le quedara alguna marca en el labio; es como si lo marcara de alguna manera.

El rubio volvió a romper el vínculo creado para preguntar algo que lo tenía en un vilo.

—¿Entonces…, en paz? —habló mientras jugaba con los aretes que el otro llevaba en la oreja.

El peliverde sonrió de una manera un tanto arrogante que hizo que Sanji se estremeciera. Esa sonrisa lo mataba.

—No —dijo rotundo. _"Lo siento, Luffy, es por una buena causa, te limpiaré todo después"_ , pensó maliciosamente antes de continuar—. Antes tengo que follarte contra la pared.

Ante eso jadeó por segunda vez en el día quedándose sin respiración. Él sabía mejor que nadie que todo lo que Zoro prometía siempre se cumplía de la manera más apasionada e imprevista posible.

Pudo jurar que fue un _dicho y hecho._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 ***Macarra:** Dicho de una persona: Agresiva, achulada.

* * *

 **Nota Autora:** Llevo queriendo hacer una historia así muchísimo tiempo. Hacía mucho que no hacía un ZoSan en condiciones y creo que este ha quedado bastante bien **:)** Fue en uno de esos días en los que no tenía nada que hacer y surgió esto. Espero que os haya gustado, cualquiero pinión es libre de ser pronunciada, sea buena o mala o simplemente si queréis matarme por arruinar la pareja **xD**


End file.
